A boycott is an act of voluntary and intentional abstention from using, buying, and/or dealing with a person, an organization (e.g., a merchant), or a country as an expression of protest, usually for moral, social, political, and/or environmental reasons. The purpose of a boycott is to inflict some economic loss on a target (e.g., a person, an organization, or a country), or to indicate a moral outrage, to try to compel the target to alter an objectionable behavior.